The Dorag
by kawaiizerochan12
Summary: AU where Karakura Town has become a disaster. What happened to these people? How can they do these kind of things? Where is Renji? Is he safe? What is actually going on with these people? How he wish he had stayed at his home and listen to Shiro's advice. BoyxBoy. OOC-ness.


Disclaimer : I do not own the characters and anime. :D

Author's Note/AN : This story will solely contain boyxboy relationship with major OOC-ness. If this is not your cup of tea, then I suggest you click the 'back' button and leave this story behind without leaving a trace. Got it? Hehehe :D And to those who adore this kind of story, please feel free to read and do not forget to leave a nice and pretty review. ;D

 _ **Summary :-**_

 _ **AU where Karakura Town has become a disaster ever since a drug called 'Dorag' is distributed among the citizens especially the people who live outside of the huge and firm gate surrounding the rich**_ _ **neighbourhood**_ _ **. This drug is basically made by the underground people for the sole purpose of making strong and invincible bodyguards. However, it backfires as the effect of the drug become fatal; those who consume it will cause them to be unable to resist their sexual desire regardless of gender and become more aggressive if they are denied. But there is one group named The Espada, who controls or more specifically, restrains and commands these kinds of people from doing whatever they want to do since they access to this drug. One day, what happens when the gate surrounding the rich neighbourhood falls down due to the bombing done by the people outside the gate and Ichigo, who is always protected by his family and thus does not know about what is actually going on outside the large gate, meet one of the people who is addicted to The Dorag?**_

 **Chapter 1**

Ichigo huddled at the corner of the room and tried to not make a single sound as another bomb sound echoed throughout the city. This is not what he expected to encounter when he decide to have a walk in the city this morning. It is like a nightmare. Everyone is doing everything they can to barricade the doors and windows. He can see a few people making discussion probably on how to stay safe in this tiny little shop. A firm grip on his wrist makes him turn his head to the person sitting beside him. Renji Abarai. His friend. His savior. Or to be more specific, his bodyguard. That is what his papa always told him. Now it makes sense on why he needs a bodyguard. A person who can protects him from danger, and right now he really needs that kind of person.

Another explosion can be heard but it sounded far away from the shop. Ichigo sees a middle-age man peek through the hole at the window and then signaled his son an 'ok' sign with his hand before the two of them go to the back of the shop. He then feels a vibration in his back pocket and he pulls out his phone. A happy expression can be seen on his face when he saw who is calling him.

"Shiro! I-I'm okay. I think? I don't know… I-I'm scared… Yeah.. Renji is with me.. Yes.. Alright.. P-Please come here quickly…". As he ended his phone, a commotion can be heard at the back of the shop. Renji stand up abruptly and started to go to the back of the shop before Ichigo hold his hand tightly and shake his head 'no' signaling Renji to not go.

"It's okay.. I am just going to see what's going on at the back, alright? Just stay here and hide behind the counter." Renji then walk quickly to the direction of where the middle-age man and his son have just gone to.

The next thing that happened make Ichigo froze and terrified. An explosion at the back of the shop occur making everyone to start screaming and yelling to safe themselves. Everything happens quickly. All of the things that the shop sells fall down and scatter across the floor. Some of the things fall on top of the people. Blood can be seen everywhere. Then a group of people come out from the smoke at the back of the shop and started to attack everyone. A mixture of fight and cries of agony can be heard around the shop. Ichigo can see the group of people start to beat an old man to dead as the old man tried to save his daughter from getting hurt. Some of the people from the group started to shred all of the daughter's clothes. All the while, there are so many questions that keep on echoing inside Ichigo's head. _ **What happened to these people? How can they do this kind of things? Where is Renji? Is he safe? What is actually going on with these people?**_

How he wish he had stayed at his home and listen to Shiro's advice.

END or not?

A/N :-

Shall I continue this story? Kindly leave some reviews please. :D


End file.
